


Sweet

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 3, Nathaniel said sweet once, Nathmarc November, Sweet, so it technically counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 3 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sweet

_ Reverser pulls Mightyllustrator into a passionate kiss. _

_ “I-I love you,” Reverser says breathlessly as they separate. _

_ Mightyllustrator doesn’t respond, instead pulling Reverser into the bed- _

“Hey, Marc,” Nathaniel says, walking in on his phone.

“O-Oh! HI!” Marc squeaks out, quickly slamming his laptop closed, “Why are you in my house?!?! N-Not that I don’t want you here!”

“Your sister let me in,” Nathaniel shrugs, “My dad was being an ass, so I decided to come over.”

“Oh, well you can come over whenever you want!” Marc says, angry at the mere mention of the monster that is Nathaniel’s father.

“Th-thanks,” Nathaniel says, blushing, before looking back down at his phone, suddenly his eyes widen, “M-Marc did you know people write fanfiction about our comic!”   
  


“I read every fanfic that’s ever been made about our comic Nathaniel!” Marc says, completely forgetting about the… story he was just writing.

“Wow!” Nathaniel breathes out, “There’s so much! Our fans are so sweet!”

Nathaniel’s face abruptly heated up, “M-Marc, you read  _ every  _ fanfic…?”

“...Yeah?” Marc said, confused.

“Even this one?!?” Nathaniel asks, shoving his phone in Marc’s face.

Marc flinched a little before looking at the screen  _ oh shit _ , he thinks,  _ how much of this did Nathaniel read? _

There in front of Marc was smut fanfic. Smut fanfic that Marc wrote, not that Nathaniel knows that.

“Why would someone write something like this!” Nathaniel asks, looking even more like a tomato than usual.

“Haha, yeah why would anyone want to write about this,” Marc laughs nervously, eyes trailing to the closed laptop.

Nathaniel sighs, shaking his head, before leaning next to Marc, “If you wanted to do this stuff you could have just told me. I don’t know why you wrote fanfiction about it.”

“Wh-What?” Marc asks, cheeks reddening, “WHAT?!?!”

“What, you think I don’t recognize my own boyfriend’s writing style?” Nathaniel laughs a little, “I’m hurt, Marc, to think you would think so low of me.”

Marc faceplanted into a pillow and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
